Imaging systems operating at millimeter wavelengths (1 cm to 1 mm; 30 GHz to 300 GHz) are known. These systems can be important because light at these wavelengths is not completely attenuated by substantial distances of fog or smoke, as is visible light. Light at millimeter wavelengths will also penetrate clothing and significant thickness of materials such as dry wood and wallboard. These millimeter wave imaging systems have therefore been proposed for aircraft to improve visibility through fog and for security applications for detection of concealed weapons and the like.